Heartbreak - Huma Descendants 3
by ScarClawdeenNightWitch
Summary: This is after the story is after my original story Hooked I basically got this idea after I read a certain fanfic


Heartbreak

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another fanfic this story is basically after Hooked if you guys haven't read it yet you totally should. It'll help you guys to figure out what happened before this story. I'm running out of story ideas if you guys have any ideas what fanfic story I should do next please let me know by R&R. So I recently read a fanfic where Jonas had a crush on Uma and wanted to give her a gift and Harry got really upset. I don't exactly remember what the name of the fanfic is or the Author's name. I made this story when Uma and Harry where in the Auradon School. Jonas in this story has a crush on Uma and wants to take what should be his and then things get a little spicy between Jonas and Harry. **

**Disclaimer: I shall never own Descendants only Disney owns them. **

** xXx**

Harry was about to go to Uma's room when he heard voices near Uma's room. Harry peered around the corner and saw Jonas talking to Uma. Jonas placed one of his hands on the wall next to Uma's head. Uma was looking everywhere but at Jonas. Harry took the opportunity to step in. "Well well what are we doing here mates." Harry said coolly Uma looked relived to see Harry.

"None of your business Hook just taking what's mine." Jonas replied Uma glared at Jonas. "I was never yours Jonas!" Uma yelled Jonas rolled his eyes and moved away from her. Harry clinched his hook as Jonas moved away from Uma then an idea came to him. "You know you should stay away from bad lads like him babe." He said to Uma she smiled liking her boyfriend's idea.

"Oh I know Harry but this boy won't stay away from me would you like to hook me." Uma replied Jonas looked at them confused then Harry walked over to Uma and latched his lips onto Uma's. Uma returned the kiss after getting over her shock Jonas growled and stomped away from the two. They parted and smirked at each other knowing that Jonas had left, and their plan to get him away from Uma worked. The next day at school Harry was walking hand and hand with Uma, and smirked at anyone who looked their way.

Harry leaned down and kissed the top of Uma's head. "I'll see you later love." Harry murmured and let go of her hand she nodded and went into her class. He was about to head to his own class when his body was slammed into the lockers. Harry looked straight into the eyes of a very angry Jonas.

"Long time nay see." Harry said to Jonas he growled at Harry and pressed his arm harder against Harry's throat. "Ye know lad people might think that ye are a dog if you keep growling like that." Harry remarked Jonas lifted up a balled fist and punched Harry in the face. Harry grunted and gave Jonas a challenging smirk.

"You don't deserve her! You're just a worthless, wimpy pirate!" Jonas yelled between punches by now a crowd was beginning to form around them, and cheering 'fight fight' over and over. Harry winced as Jonas delivered punch after punch. "I don't know even why she chose such a pathetic first mate like you!" Jonas snapped as he knocked the black haired boy to the ground. "You don't deserve to be called her boyfriend, first mate, or best friend she deserves someone like me." Jonas retorted by then a huge crowd was surrounding the fighting boys.

He kept landing kicks and punches Jonas raised his fist to deliver a blow to the hook boy. Before he could bring the fist down Harry jumped to his feet, and landed an upper cut under Jonas's chin. Jonas stumbled back a couple of steps, and looked up at Harry he was breathing hard as sweat went down his arms, and holding up his fists as he was glaring at Jonas. Before Jonas could take another step Fairy Godmother and Uma came walking up. "What is going on here boys?" Fairy Godmother questioned them Uma gave Harry a questioning look to Harry.

Harry glanced down at the floor ashamed by his actions as Fairy Godmother scolded the boys. When Fairy Godmother shooed the group away she dragged a heart broken and upset Jonas to her office. Uma turned to Harry when they were alone. "What happened out here Harry?" She inquired the black haired boy looked away from her.

"He attacked me when you went to class he punched me over, and over I could see that he was heartbroken and upset, but I pushed him he called me so many names that my dad called me. The final name made me snap and I went all out I couldn't control me actions. I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment." Harry explained Uma placed a hand on Harry's shoulder to make him look at her. She gave him a soft smile and hugged him tightly. "You're not a disappointment Harry you are so much better than that. You're my first mate and no one will ever take your place Harry." Uma mumbled into Harry's shoulder Harry smiled a true smile and hugged back knowing everything was going to be ok between the two.

**xXx **

**A/N: Well this is my second try at a one-shot I think I did a little bit better than the last one-shot I did. I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot I wanted to do a in between story of Hooked and my sequel to Hooked. Which I still have squat ideas on the plot lines so fun times on that. This fanfic was one of my favorites to write and *ugghhh* edit which was not fun editing this story. I shall see you guys in which ever fanfic I'll write next (while I'm writing this I'm listening to Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom I'm almost at my least fav part in this film) I think the next time you will see me is on Monday with a possibly TMNT fanfic multi- chapter. BYE!**

**-Scar**


End file.
